Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisnics Flame.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisnics Flamexe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new medium-sized Impatiens cultivars with an early to medium flowering response and large rounded flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1999 of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Danikaza, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Lycia, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,322, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisnics Flame was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain in April, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain, since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisnics Flamexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisnics Flamexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and uniformly mounded plant habit; medium to tall growth habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Dark green-colored foliage.
4. Medium to large, somewhat rounded, bright orangish red-colored flowers that are positioned just above and beyond the foliage.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Danikaza. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Danikaza in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had slightly lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Danikaza.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were lighter orangish red in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Danikaza.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Lycia. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Lycia in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had slightly lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Lycia.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar Lycia differed in leaf venation coloration.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were bright orangish red in color whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Lycia were white to pale pink and orange red bi-colored.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,398. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were taller than and not as broad as plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had broader and slightly lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were slightly darker in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar BSR Bonfire Orange.